What if she is crying
by VitoriaVenetto
Summary: Edward hat Bella verlassen. Als er wieder kommt muss er feststellen, dass Bella ihr Leben beenden will. Kann er sie retten? Was ist wenn SIE weint?


Edward POV

Nun war es schon sechs Monate her, dass wir Bella, meinen Engel, verlassen hatten. Ich litt unter dem Verlust ihrer Liebe, ihrer Wärme. Ich hatte mich schon vor fünf Monaten von meiner Familie verabschiedet. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass sie unter meiner Situation litten. Sie sahen mich, wie ich aufhörte zu leben, nur noch existierte, und das tat ihnen weh. Ich wollte sie nicht quälen und deshalb ging ich. Ich war jetzt in Brasilien in einem einsamen Apartment, dass ich nur verließ, wenn ich jagen musste. Für einen Menschen, den es interessiert hätte, wäre diese Wohnung schön und wohnlich gewesen. Ich jedoch nahm das nicht mehr wahr. Ich hatte hier einen großen Balkon, helle Zimmer und eine schöne Einrichtung. Oft stand ich stundenlang auf meinem Balkon und versuchte, die Sterne zu sehen. Doch ich sah sie nicht. Was ich sah, waren weiße, hässliche Punkte am Himmel. Bevor ich Bella kannte, war meine Welt eine mondlose Nacht, schön und mit Sternen, aber es fehlte etwas, als dann Bella kam, erleuchtete sie meine Nacht und ich war geblendet. Jetzt war sie weg, und ich sah gar nichts mehr. Nichts. Mein Leben war einfach nur sinnlos. Ich hatte schon einen festen Plan. Ich würde warten, solange Bella lebte, für mich war das keine lange Zeit, da ich in einer anderen Zeitdimension existierte, und wenn sie nicht mehr lebte, würde ich auch nicht mehr leben. Ich wollte nicht in einer Welt sein, in der Bella nicht war. Die milde, sommerliche Luft strich mir sanft übers Gesicht.  
Mein Handy klingelte. Sofort nahm ich ab  
„Ja?"  
„Edward, wir müssen reden. Es geht so nicht weiter. Kommst du zu uns?", es war Carlisle und er klang verzweifelt.  
„Carlisle…!"  
„Edward bitte."  
„Ja gut, ich komme", gab ich resigniert zurück und legte auf. Ich war es ihnen schuldig.  
Ich war dankbar, dass es mitten in der Nacht war, so konnte ich ungestört rennen.  
Ich sprang von meinem Balkon in den darunter liegenden Busch. Ich lief jetzt einfach los, denn ich musste den nächsten Flieger kriegen. Oft half mir die Geschwindigkeit, meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Was wollte Carlisle? Hatte Alice Bella gesehen und es ihm gesagt? Ging es ihr nicht gut? Natürlich ging es ihr nicht gut. Ihr Blick, damals, im Wald, hatte mir erstens verraten, dass sie, obwohl ich ihr immer wieder meine Liebe beteuerte, nicht daran glaubte und es fast schon vorhergesehen hatte, und zweitens hatten mir ihre Augen gesagt, dass sie tiefen Schmerz empfand. Sie zu verlassen, war das schlimmste, was ich je hatte tun müssen. Es zerriss mir das Herz. Hätte sie damals noch ein Argument angebracht, wäre ich vor ihr zusammengebrochen und hätte ihr alles erklärt. Ich liebte sie noch immer so sehr. Es schmerzte mein totes Herz zu wissen, dass sie litt. Die Vorstellung, dass sie sich irgendwann einem anderen Mann öffnen würde, ließ meine Eifersucht ins Unermessliche steigen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie irgendjemand anfasste. Es war egoistisch. Ich hatte sie verlassen, ich sollte hoffen, dass sie irgendwann glücklich werden würde. Aber was wenn? Was wenn sie schon längst glücklich war und mich vergessen hatte? Ich konnte das nur hoffen und musste an dieser Version festhalten. Der Flughafen war jetzt in Sicht und ich zügelte mein Tempo auf ein menschliches hinunter. Ich brauchte schnell einen Flug. Ich konnte mich jetzt zwischen zwei Schaltern entscheiden. An dem einen saß ein wohlgenährter Mann, ungefähr Mitte vierzig. Er sah freundlich und zuvorkommend aus. An dem anderen saß eine junge Dame mit blonden Haaren, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Sie wirkte bestechlicher als der Mann, also stellte ich mich bei ihr an.  
„Guten Abend, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie mich mit süßer Stimme und schenkte mir einen Augenaufschlag.  
„Guten Abend, ich müsste schnellstens nach Kalifornien", ich blickte auf die Anzeigetafel mit den Flügen, „am besten wäre der Flug in zwanzig Minuten.", ich lächelte ihr freundlich zu und ihr Atem ging schneller. Sie schluckte einmal mühsam.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mister, aber der Flieger ist leider voll."


End file.
